Modern societies depend on the ready availability of portable energy. As the demand for energy increases, devices capable of efficiently storing energy become increasingly important. As a result, energy storage devices, including batteries, capacitors, electrochemical capacitors (ECs), (including pseudocapacitors and electric double-layer capacitors (EDLCs) (sometimes called ultracapacitors, among other names)), electrolytic capacitors, hybrid ECs, and the like are being extensively used in the electronics realm and beyond. In particular, batteries and capacitors of greater power density are being demanded in consumer electronics, electric vehicles, medical devices and computing devices.
As will be appreciated, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the present disclosure to the specific configurations shown. For instance, while some figures generally indicate straight lines, right angles, and smooth surfaces, an actual implementation of a transistor structure may have less than perfect straight lines and right angles, and some features may have surface topography or otherwise be non-smooth, given real world limitations of the processing equipment and techniques used. In short, the figures are provided merely to show example structures.